


Libido Season

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines





	Libido Season

Snufkin’s libido came and went like the seasons. It could make a gradual change from nothing to a lot of something, or would fizzle and pop into nothingness after a hot week of nothing else but being achingly present. Currently, after months of hot, tent shaking nights, Snufkin’s libido had tempered out into a barren wasteland of nothingness, very much like when the trees shed their leaves for the on coming winter. Which was ironic, as it was the current case with nature. The leaves had all but stripped themselves from the trees, remaining dark and barren. It hadn’t begun to snow yet, but Snufkin could feel it would be within the next week or two, so it was time for him to leave for the South. It was hard to leave his husband, and once or thrice Snufkin had stayed behind to hibernate with his lovely, lovely Moomintroll. But last year he had woken up half way and had not been able to fall back asleep. It had been wondrous to spend the months quietly with Too-Ticky, who surprisingly shared many of his own views and interests, and at night he’d snuggle up to his soft, warm husband. But a murmrik was not meant for winter, and he had missed the morning sun so much that his heart ached. So this year he’d be off, knowing that his darling would be sleeping soundly in their tiny cottage, and if he did, for some awful reason wake up, there would be extra food stored away just for him, along with the knowledge that Too-Ticky could help him find Snufkin if Moomin decided that he couldn’t stand the winter alone.  
So Snufkin was preparing to head out in the next few days. Moomin was being lovely about it all, as he usually was, but Snufkin still felt a bit guilty. He did enjoy the time alone, it was very much needed, but he would still miss his darling. Very, very much so. And gentle and thoughtful Moomin, had been very considerate of Snufkin’s lack of libido, being fine with just soft snuggling and gentle hugs. But Snufkin could tell that his husbands desires were; Moomin emitted a sort of sweet, musty smell when he was horny. The smell had become stronger and stronger the past week, yet Moomin not once had asked for Snufkin to do one thing to relieve the tension, nor had he himself made any move to do so. Merely took a brisk walk in the outdoors frequently before tasking himself with preparing the cottage for winter. Snufkin, on the other hand, had decided that even if his desires were not currently present, he would make a night that Moomintroll would be able to dream about during the long winter months. 

So after dinner, while Moomin did the dishes, Snufkin casually went to their room, placing out multiple candles that smelled like sage and pine needles, lighting them all. Then he laid fake rose petals on the bed, tossing a few on the floor. All the real roses had long since departed for the winter, and truth be told, fabric rose petals could be used more than once and didn’t stain one’s comforter. He took the remaining petals and tossed them on the floor leading to their bedroom, all the way to the kitchen, because surely Moomin would notice it. He then returned to the kitchen and sat down on the chair, pulling out his pipe and pretending to slowly fill it, trying to settle down in the chair. It squeaked a lot. While Snufkin at times felt exhausted by the furniture in their cottage, it wasn’t as if they didn’t frequently sleep in his beloved tent, and at times he had to admit, it was nice to have accommodations indoors, such on cold windy nights like this, where he fully intended to make his husband howl with pleasure. 

“Snufkin, what are you doing to that poor chair?” Moomintroll huffed, turning around. His smell was particularly strong today, and the troll had seemed a bit on edge. Snufkin was glad he had prepared this night, casually looking up innocently, pretending that his hat wasn’t covered in the fake rose petals. 

“Whatever do you mean, my dearest?” Snufkin hummed. 

Moomin had paused in doing the dishes, slowly setting the soft baby blue colored set in the sink, narrowing his eyes at the rose petals on the table top and on his lover’s hat. Understanding seemed to dawn upon the troll as he looked to the floor, his eyes following the petals. He slowly unwound the apron from his large waist. 

“Oh my, I wonder what those are?” Moomintroll joked as he pointed at the trail leading out of the kitchen. 

“Golly I do wonder. Better follow them.” Snufkin played along. Moomin put the apron on the table and approached Snufkin, cupping his face gently. Snufkin’s heart skipped a beat, but he refused to hand over the reins to this situation. He stopped Moomin’s kiss with a finger. “Nope. You better follow them first.” He gave a roguish wink. The smell emanating from Moomin grew stronger as his ear tips turned pinkish. Moomin huffed and began to follow the rose petals. Grinning to himself, Snufkin turned off the lights to the kitchen, removing his boots quickly. Moomin was in the room, looking around at the candles and the bed. He turned to Snufkin, who was leaning against the doorframe. 

“Oh, Snufkin.” Moomin breathed heavily. He sat on the edge of the bed, his arms open for Snufkin. “This is so, so beautiful and lovely.”   
Snufkin approached slowly, trying to assert that he was in charge of this show. Moomin hugged him gently while Snufkin ran kisses up and down Moomin’s neck, stroking his ears as he did so. Moomin let out a hitched sigh. 

“My libido is still, y’know, but, I want you to have a night to remember me by before I leave.” 

“You’re not forcing yourself, are you?” Moomin asked hopefully. 

Snufkin chuckled, grabbing the thick of Moomin’s tail, giving it a tight squeeze, running his paw up and down it. Moomin let out a deep moan. 

“Not at all, I assure you. Now why don’t you lay on your back for me?” Moomin eagerly scrambled on to the mattress, laying down for his darling lover. Snufkin crawled forward, pushing up Moomin’s legs so that his knees faced the ceiling. Ever so slightly and gently, Snufkin began to kiss the inside of Moomin’s thighs. Shuddering, Moomin whined a bit while grabbing for fistfuls of the comforter. Grinning, Snufkin ran the kisses up from the thighs to the hips, up the soft squishy belly and to Moomin’s eager mouth. For a moment they were a tangled mess of arms and legs, mouths and tongues seeking each other. Snufkin’s hat was knocked off and his scarf untangled from his neck. Moomin subconsciously started roaming his paws and fingers to all the places that would normally drive Snufkin wild. But Snufkin stopped him, breathing heavily. “Not tonight, love.” He reminded. Moomin let out a groan. 

“I want you to have a good time too.” He sighed heavily. 

“I am, I promise you.” Snufkin patted the soft stomach before he slowly slid back down, kisses going down the stomach, revisiting the hips and then the thighs. Moomintroll let out a sigh of delight. “Hold on, my love.” Snufkin warned as he pushed Moomin’s knees up. 

This action exposed the slit that hid Moomin’s penis and testicles. Sometimes when super excited, they would slide out right away. But thankfully tonight, they were still inside, which is what Snufkin wanted. He kissed the slit a few times, causing Moomin to whine and squirm. The slit was arguably far more sensitive for Moomin than his own tip was, and Snufkin loved to take advantage of that. Gently Snufkin’s tongue pushed based the lips, swirling around the inside walls of Moomin. Moomin was so warm and tight inside, already emitting a salty, sticky substance. Snufkin flicked around the entrance slowly with his tongue. Moomin’s hips bucked forward and he had to cover his mouth to keep from shouting. Snufkin left momentarily to watch Moomin’s facial expression. They locked eyes, Moomin’s wild eyes and Snufkin’s calm proud ones, and Snufkin gave a sultry grin before going back down, gripping Moomin’s legs as his tongue wildly flicked in and out of the entrance, sliding it over the walls inside of Moomin. The bed rocked as Moomin howled in ecstasy, pleading and whining, saying Snufkin’s name as if it were the holiest of prayers. Grinning wider for a moment, Snufkin gently pushed back the lips of the slit of his fingers before settling his mouth just right, plunging in deep with his tongue until it flicked Moomin’s tip. Moomin sat up and let out a deep rumbling moan, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Snufkin’s tongue left in time for liquids to seep out as the tip shot out, followed by the massively wide shaft and swollen testicles.   
Snufkin wasn’t ready to let Moomin be done quite yet, and gently wiped away the sperm once the ejaculations had stopped and Moomin had flopped back, panting heavily. He sat back up as Snufkin fit the clean tip in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around it. 

“Oh Snuff. Oh my stars. I can’t—ahhh!” Moomin’s moan turned into a cry as Snufkin began sucking, his paw traveling up and down the shaft, while the other paw teased the balls. “Oh please, please—” 

“Please what?” Snufkin paused to ask, teasing the tip with his tongue. 

“Don’t stop! Oh my wonderful dove don't stop!” Moomin sobbed, grabbing at his face, trying to keep from bucking his hips forward. He didn’t want Snufkin to choke. 

Snufkin took his time teasing and edging Moomin several times before he let Moomin release finally. Snufkin moved out of the way, watching the liquids shoot forward to the floor and bottom of the comforter. Deciding that was a tomorrow’s problem, he turned to watch Moomin writhe on the mattress in sheer ecstasy. He left briefly to wash out his mouth and blow out the candles before returning to Moomin’s side. An exhausted, whining mess, Moomin accepted the cuddles as Snufkin stroked the fur on the top of his head, pausing to kiss between the troll's red ears every now and then.

“How do you feel?” Snufkin cooed. Moomin only garbled in response before moving to shower Snufkin in passionate and affectionate kisses. Snufkin giggled as the fur tickled his exposed neck. 

“Please let me do something for you,” Moomin moaned, his tail going crazy. 

“You’re in no position to do anything at the moment,” Snufkin teased, planting a kiss on the trembling lips. “Besides I’m fine.” 

It was sad but true. He had enjoyed every single second of making Moomin thrash around, making Moomin scream his name like it was sacred hymn, but his libido was still down. He did feel a bit wet, admittedly, and wondered if pleasuring his husband and done the same to him. It was enough, and he felt exhausted but happy. They wrapped their arms around each other and tangled their legs together. 

“I love you, Moomin.” Snufkin whispered. 

“I love you, Snufkin, and I swear when your libido returns, I’m going to do the same to you.” Moomin whimpered out the promise before falling asleep. 

“I look forward to it.” Snufkin assured, blushing as he kissed his husband on the forehead before falling asleep himself.


End file.
